


perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he was perfect.





	perfect

Herb was, in every way, shape, and form, perfect.

His chocolate brown eyes always held an exceeding amount of warmth and kindness that made anyone that looked at them melt. The leaves on his head that always changed color, from a bright, lively green in the summer to the warm, varied hues in the fall to the diluted yet calming colors in winter. The way he would softly smile at others or his laugh that sounded like a breeze softly flowing through chimes. The fact that he could make anyone smile without even trying, how he cared so much for others, how he had such a passion for everything they did.

Right now, he was perfect simply for being there.

Rockstar felt Herb’s arm wrap around him as he weeped into his shoulder. He didn't know what had overcome him. One minute they were both on his bed, cuddling each other and slowly falling asleep. The next, he felt a sudden sadness drift over him, and before he knew it he was in Herb’s arms crying and venting about everything that rushed through his mind. How he hated himself and his body, how it was hard to wake up sometimes because he just didn't want to see himself, how he sometimes doesn't feel like a real boy...those thoughts came rushing out of his mouth right to Herb, who was holding him tightly to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Rockstar felt that at that moment, he truly didn't deserve his lover. The way he was reacting to his outburst calmed him down, and after a long while of sobbing and choked up words he finally was left to merely sniffles. Herb pushed away Rockstar for a second to grab his cheeks. He gently wiped away his tears using his thumbs and looked straight at him. He gently started to kiss away his tears.

“You know you're perfect to me, right?”, Herb whispered, his hands moving up to his hair. “You're perfect.” He pulled Rockstar close and gently pecked his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at cookie run fanfiction. they're gay.


End file.
